


The Prank

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Trowa pull a prank</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/gifts), [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts), [Sharon1x2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sharon1x2), [wildchildcait](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildchildcait).



Here it was, April 1st, the high holy day of pranksters everywhere and Duo had a plan for the greatest prank ever. A plan that was beautiful in its simplicity that had taken him and Trowa weeks to put together. His eyes scanned the crowd around him, looking for fellow agents before he put the megaphone to his lips. His eyes went to where Trowa was pacing the top of the wall that surrounded the roof, looking to the casual bystander like a man contemplating jumping the three stories to his death.

Duo keyed the megaphone and spoke soothingly into it. "Agent Barton, please come down off the roof so we can talk things over."

Trowa shook his head and paused in his pacing. "I'm only coming down one way and I don't think you are going to like it."

Duo bit his lip. While it appeared to the people around him that he was thinking nervously in reality he trying to keep from laughing. "How about if I come up there?"

"No."

Duo tried again, switching tactics. "Think about your life man, you've got so much to live for."

Trowa's snort was clear, as was the expression of disbelief on his face. "How do figure that?"

"What about your wife?"

"Duo, I don't have a wife. I'm gay."

"Oh." Duo feigned embarrassed surprise. "Right. Guess that lets out kids too."

Again Trowa snorted. "Right."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He left me." There was a pause and a small sigh that somehow managed to reach the crowd below. "For my sister."

Duo shuddered, the visual of Quatre and Cathy enough to elicit a real response from him. "Think of your parents."

"I'm an orphan."

"What about your house, you just finished remodeling."

"Burned to the ground last night."

"Your cat?" Duo appeared to be clutching desperately at straws.

"She was in the house."

Swallowing hard, Duo took one last stab at it. "Your bike. You put all that time in rebuilding it."

"It was in the garage."

There was a long pause and Duo shook his head in exaggerated sadness. "Trowa, man, your life sucks. Go for it, buddy."

Trowa jumped straight off the wall and as the crowd watched in horror stricken awe did a triple summersault in the air before landing on his feet on the flagpole that was mounted to the building. He shifted sideways, reached down, grabbed the bar between his feet and swung forward twisting in air to once again land solidly on his feet in front of Duo. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he smirked and turned to walk off.

Duo grinned to the crowd and keyed off the megaphone. "April fool." With that he strutted off to follow Trowa into the building.


End file.
